The present invention relates to mounts for mobile telephones used in automobiles or other vehicles.
A variety of mobile telephones have been used previously in automobiles. Such mobile telephones are substantially similar in terms of the handset to fixed base telephones. The systems naturally include a radio transmitter-receiver system typically mounted in the trunk of the vehicle. The mobile telephone system includes a hand-held telephone receiver and dialing assembly or handset, and also includes a support cradle with an on-off switch and accompanying circuitry. The radio telephone receiver and cradle, are normally mounted on or under the automobile dashboard to be accessible to the driver of the automobile.
Heretofore, most automobile telephones have been openly mounted within the vehicle to be readily accessible to the driver without undue distraction from driving duties which necessitates this open mounting. The telephone receiver is therefore exposed and generally in the way of the vehicle's occupants, as well as detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle interior. In vehicles that have previously provided a compartment for the telephone receiver, the compartment has been relatively large and therefore space consuming to allow easy operator access to the telephone receiver.